


Bella and Edward Steal A Car

by SmartCoffee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Islands, Tourism, Travel, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: You don't wait for a ride when you have supernatural powers.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 3





	Bella and Edward Steal A Car

The plane touched down in Honolulu with Edward and Bella Cullen on board.

“So how will we know when the shuttle is here?” asked Bella, getting ready to leave the plane.

“What shuttle? Oh. You mean a shuttle to get to the hotel? I forgot to call them.” said Edward.

“Honey, it’s kind of late to call em now. It’s a quarter to midnight.” Bella was right. No one picked up at the Four Seasons.

It’s too bad that Vijay Singh was at the airport that day. Such bad luck to have been picking up his sister that night. He was helping her with his bags when Edward knocked him down. Bella jumped behind the wheel and Edward raced inside, hurling luggage inside. Bella was nervous about parking in the hotel lot, but Edward reassured her that it was fine.

Vijay didn't believe in vampires, but even if he had, he would only have worried about them sucking his blood. He never would have imagined a married couple who looked like ordinary tourists, but who were secretly vampire car-jackers. 


End file.
